


Supposed

by whiteberry



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Angst, Experimental Style, M/M, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 13:58:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3694946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteberry/pseuds/whiteberry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Проблема в том, думает Эггзи, что он слишком одержим.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Supposed

**Author's Note:**

> James Arthur - Supposed

Проблема в том, думает Эггзи, что он слишком одержим.

Одержим идеей, краткой мыслью, бесом. С первого дня встречи и сейчас, когда он пытается делать вид, что изучает историческую книгу, стараясь украдкой поглядывать на сидящего напротив мужчину.

Бог, дьявол, мессия. Вытесанная из дуба языческая статуя. Золотой божок инков, Инти. Гребанная сингулярность.

Эггзи смотрит, уже не пытаясь скрыться. Его успехи, его раскрывающиеся таланты – было бы все это, если бы не быстрый взгляд из-под ресниц и скупо брошенное «Неплохо». В такие моменты сердце юноши не просто срывается в бешеный галоп, колотясь о ребра, оно останавливается на невыносимо долгую секунду.

Рассыпается между пальцев киноварной крошкой.

За небрежно отпущенную похвалу Эггзи готов спуститься глубже тридцати пяти футов, за насмешливый взгляд – взлететь выше линии Кармана, за случайное прикосновение, на грани ощутимости – убить и едва ли не умереть сам.

Но проблема в том, знает Эггзи, что это нужно только ему.

Он готов придумать свой идеальный мир, где хмурое небо Лондона пронзает клинок-луч яркого солнца, где на его теле нет больше расцвеченных пастельными тонами гематом, где Харт хоть немного заинтересован в нем не как в будущем агенте.

Все чувства, обостренные в нем, как вспышка сверхновой, остаток с ветром пульсара. Анвин думает – надеется, хочет? – об этом, как о влюбленности. И жестоко ошибается, как в последнем тесте, стоит ему только поймать – или понадеяться, захотеть? – внимательный взгляд Харта.

Это не влюбленность и ничего похожего, он боготворит Галахада, хоть никогда не верил в бога и прочую фантастическую чушь. Эггзи не знаком с религией. Он не готов, что весь мир сосредоточится в одном человеке с тонкой улыбкой.

Но Харт – белая дыра, не прикоснуться, переменная звезда с холодным блеском, не разглядеть. Затянувшаяся Фимбулвинтер со свирепыми ветрами равнодушия.

Он только склоняет голову на пылкое, но совершенно ненужное признание, его лицо идеальная маска удивления и абсолютного, сверкающего льдом, безразличия. У его ног – весь мир, и еще одна жертва на алтаре ему совсем не интересна.

И проблема в том, уверен Эггзи, что он слишком много допускает.

Его влюбленность глупа и смешна, снисходительно объясняет ему Харт. «Мой мальчик», - качает головой он. Умерь свое воображение. Анвин кивает на каждое слово, оставляя в памяти бесстрастную интонацию, мысленно копируя любой неспешный жест. 

Демонический переменный Алголь, когда он смотрит на четко выверенные движения, изящные пальцы, приносящие смерть.

Высшее небо слепящего Сириуса, когда он думает о своей чертовой зависимости, мании, заключенной в человеке, всего лишь человеке.

Кровь цвета Бетельгейзе, когда он закрывает глаза, не желая видеть погибель паршивого калибра, весьма точно летящую в цель.

Горизонт событий наваливается на него духотой и нейтронными звездами воспоминаний о том, чего и быть никогда не могло. Слишком много запретов и желаний, разбившихся о тщательно выстроенную стену. Смертный не может быть рядом с богом.

Проблема в том, что Эггзи не может дотянуться до звезд.


End file.
